1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data change device, data generation device, a related method, a related recording medium, and a related computer data signal.
2. Related Art
Information devices such as printers or copiers have attained high functionality, as a result of which consideration has been given to their incorporation into solutions for assisting manipulation of information devices.